1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for data transmission and reception between a mobile terminal and a multipoint communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, when a user of a mobile terminal wants to share an on-going phone call between the user and a counterpart with a plurality of additional participants, i.e., wants to enter into a conference call, the user will disconnect the on-going phone call, connect the mobile terminal with a multipoint communication device, and then attempt to re-establish the call in order to share the phone call with all of the participants through the multipoint communication device, which is inconvenient to the user. For example, multipoint communication devices are often used in conference rooms of companies, government agencies, schools, etc.
Alternatively, several users may participate in the call by using a speaker phone function of the mobile terminal. However, when people share a phone call, i.e., perform a conference call, by using the speaker phone function of the mobile terminal, the quality of the call is often insufficient because the microphone and speaker of the mobile terminal used during the speaker phone function are not capable of servicing all of the people or the large area of a conference room.